My Husband Is A King Of Duels
by Zory rock101
Summary: Akiza woke up next to her husband know as the king of Duels in Neo Domino's City. It has been two months have seen Akiza and Yusei got married and a new beginning starts. Akiza laid her head on Yusei chest when she feels his arms wrap around her. "Good morning," Akiza said, kiss Yusei on the lips.


**My Husband Is A King of Duels**

**One-shot**

Akiza woke up next to her husband know as the king of Duels in Neo Domino's City. It has been two months have seen Akiza and Yusei got married and a new beginning starts. Akiza laid her head on Yusei chest when she feels his arms wrap around her. "Good morning," Akiza said, kiss Yusei on the lips.

"Good morning," Yusei said, kiss Akiza back.

"Are you hunger?" Akiza asked, sat up in bed and looked down at Yusei.

"Yeah," Yusei answer, sat up and wrap his arms around Akiza.

"Okay, let go downstairs..um...Yusei," Akiza said, feel Yusei lips against her neck. "Yusei, we should get down stairs before Crow come up here again," Akiza said, feel Yusei hand run up her nightgrown.

"I love you so much a Akiza," Yusei said, kiss her on the lips.

"Yusei you need to get ready for your duel," Akiza said, put her hands on Yusei's chest.

"Okay. I will go and take a shower then," Yusei said got off the bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Akiza walk downstairs to start cooking breakfast.

After a while, Yusei come down the staircase with his black hair being all wet that make him really sexy and hot. "Damn," Akiza said, looking at Yusei with only wear a towel and showing off his 6 pack.

"You like what you see," Yusei said, walking over to Akiza and pick her up so she was sitting on the table.

"oh you know I do," Akiza said, feeling Yusei kiss her neck and Akiza wrap her arms around his neck.

"god damn I love you so much," Yusei said, carrying Akiza to the couch and laid her on top.

"I love you too," Akiza said, kiss Yusei on the lips when he got on top of her. Yusei got his body between Akiza legs and startig to kiss her neck again.

"Oh come on, i did not need to see this," Crow voice said in the door way.

"maybe next time you knock on the door before enter someone else house," Yusei said, getting off of Akiza and heading up stairs.

"Thanks Crow you ruin the moment," Akiza said, narrow her eyes at Crow.

"how am i supposed to know that you guys will do it on the couch," Crow said, looking back at Akiza.

"Crow, it is different now when Yusei left on his own he didn't mind for you to always barge in his house but now we are married and I don't like when you barge and when I want a romantic thing with my husband. do we understand yourself," Akiza said, stand up from the couch with a scary look on her face that always give Crow the shiver and walked into the kitchen.

Yusei walked down the staircase and saw the looked on crow face. "what's wrong with you?" Yusei asked.

"I forgot how scare your wife can be," Crow answer, looking at Yusei.

"My wife is not that scary, she sweet," Yusei said.

"She your wife of course you would think she's sweet," Crow said.

"Yeah you right," Yusei said, walking into the kitchen. "mmmm... somethings small so good," Yusei said, wrap his arms around Akiza.

"I made over easy eggs and butter toast the way you like it," Akiza said, turn her head to looked at Yusei.

"Thank you my beauiful wife," Yusei said, kiss Akiza on the lips.

"My handsome husband," Akiza said, hand Yusei a plate and walked over to the table. Yusei sat down next to Akiza while Crow was sitting in the living room.

After a while, Yusei got done eatting and stand up from the table. "Well I better get going," Yusei said, walking over to the door with Crow.

"Do your best with your duel," Akiza said with a smile, follow after Yusei

"Come one you married the king of duels," Crow said, looking at Akiza.

"I will honey," Yusei said, lend down and kiss Akiza on the lips. "I love you,"

"i love you too," Akiza said, watch Yusei and Crow walked out of the house and got oj th or runners.

**Thank you for reading this story :) **


End file.
